


Virgin Sacrifice

by JustLittleMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Demon deal, Devil mention, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Witch Coven, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLittleMe/pseuds/JustLittleMe
Summary: What kind of virgin does a virginal sacrifice actually require?





	Virgin Sacrifice

The sun had disappeared behind the hills, and the moon hung high the sky. It’s light was the only thing making the darkness manageable, and May knew that it could very well be the last thing she would ever see.

The white dress she was wearing tickled her skin in the soft wind, and the cold surface of the rock dug into her back. Her wrist and ankles were pulled away from her body, locked in iron shackles keeping her laying spread eagle on the rock, vulnerable to the witches every command.

“The moon is in position, and we are ready for the ritual to begin” one of the older witches croaked from somewhere by her head. May tried to strain her neck to get a view of the woman, but her bonds were unyielding.

“Let the sacrifice begin” a younger voice said, and the one that seemed to be the high priestess of the coven stepped forward with a carved diamond knife held tightly in her hand. She brought the knife to May’s wrist, letting the cold blade cut into the soft skin on her under arm. May held back a scream, letting only a whimper of pain escape her throat.

“First a trickle of blood from a pure virgin, then we finish the oath, and then the sacrifice will be completed” the High Priestess spoke, her voice seemed to echo through the forest as she removed the knife, letting May’s blood drip onto the rocky podium. The witches moved closer, their hands connecting as they started chanting in a language that May vaguely recognised.

“Lucifer hic est” the chant finished, and May finally caught up with what they were trying to do. A broad smile took over her face as she closed her eyes with a joyful sound. Nothing was happening, the witches’ summon had failed, Lucifer would not help them. These witches were beginners, mere children.

“What is going on, why isn’t it working?” one of the youngest witches asked, her voice confused as she tried to step out of the circle. May started muttering under her breath, and the young girl was unable to move, the entire coven linked together by the hands. Confused muttering filled the clearing, and their voices grew more panicked as May’s muttering turned into clear chanting.

“Why did it fail? What is she doing?” the High Priestess asked, stepping back from the podium, but unable to leave the circle.

“A pure virgin! You need a _pure_ virgin!” May laughed, breaking of her chant as she pulled her wrists and ankles towards her, snapping the iron chains as if they were nothing.

 “But you are a virgin! You said so yourself!” the witch that had lead her here, the one she had once called friend, yelled from her place in the circle. May sat up, turning towards her with a wicked grin, her eyes burning brighter than the light from the moon.

“A pure virgin, my love” She cackled. “I may be a virgin, but I may be the furthest thing from pure you could have ever dared to lay your gaze on”

The women in the circle screamed in panic as the ground inside the circle disappeared, only the podium where May was standing. As the black hole reached the feet of the witches, their screams grew louder.

“While I am untouched in body, my soul has been tainted for far longer than any of you could even imagine” May screamed at the coven over the sounds of their despair. “You need virgin blood, not from someone untouched in body, that has little to say about the sacrifice needed. You require someone with blood untouched by the devil, and you could not have chosen a worse candidate” May’s eyes lit up with a strange red light as the void around her expanded, swallowing up the entire coven, letting all the witches fall into the abyss that only May could predict where would end.

“Amateurs” May said as the hole closed over them, trapping the screams and their souls in the  deepest pits of hell.

May’s phone dinged from where it had been disregarded by the edge of the clearing, and she calmly walked over to pick it up. The screen read midnight, and there was a single notification staring up at her. A message.

From 666: I owe you


End file.
